


- Девять лет, Мукуро

by Peselkin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fights, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peselkin/pseuds/Peselkin
Summary: Кёя лениво думает, что ситуация в общем-то не из лучших. И тогда она становится совсем невыносимой.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 9





	- Девять лет, Мукуро

**Author's Note:**

> Десятилетнее будущее. Арка проникновение молодых хранителей Колец Вонголы на базу Мельфиорре. Противники в это же время нападают на подземное убежище Вонголы. Согласно плану, взрослый Хибари Кёя остаётся на своей базе отражать наступление и прикрывать вторжение Цуны на территорию врага.  
> Хроме Докуро из десятилетнего прошлого серьёзно пострадала во время сражения с Гло Ксинией. В настоящее время находится в медотсеке и не приходит в себя.

Кёя не чувствует боли в пылу битвы, поэтому останавливается только, когда правая нога начинает неестественно проскальзывать по грязному полу убежища. Вокруг него база Вонголы десятилетнего будущего. То есть настоящего, конечно. Для Хибари это настоящее — этот комплекс строился при нем, вся база, он застал расцвет эры коробочек и уничтожение колец Вонголы. Он все еще был Хранителем Облака, но он давно уже не глава Дисциплинарного Комитета. Хотя пара привычек со времен школы у него осталась. Одна из таких привычек — забивать до смерти нарушителей его спокойствия.   
Альянс Мельфиорре — сейчас первостепенная угроза семье Вонгола. Плевать. Хибари — не часть семьи, кто бы там что ни говорил, но ему уже порядком надоел этот мусор, что встает у него на пути. На его убежище собирались напасть такие никчемные люди. Кёя их ждал, он давно заметил следящее устройство в сумке Хроме. Хроме Докуро такая слабая, почти бесполезная, но даже для такой бесполезной девчонки, она уже валяется без сознания дольше обычного, слишком долго. Хибари слышал, как Ядовитый Скорпион говорила о том, что в какой-то момент ее органы начали пропадать. Снова. Конечно, это могло означать только то, что план того самодовольного ублюдка провалился. С ним что-то не так, да черт, с ним вообще все не так, но это не должно волновать Хибари. Сейчас на его территории Мельфиоррский мусор, и его нужно убрать. Сколько они послали отрядов? Бойцов семьсот-восемьсот. Сколько еще осталось врагов? Человек триста, на вскидку. Сколько колец? Два кольца ранга С. Неприятно, но совсем не смертельно. Эти ублюдки, их просто нужно забить до смерти!   
Кёя делает шаг вперед, переносит вес тела на левую ногу, готовясь к прыжку, быстро открывает коробочку Ёжа облака и улыбается - это просто затянувшаяся разминка:

\- Вперед, стадо слабаков.

Когда вслед за еще тремя отрядами блэк спела, земля уходит у Хибари из-под ног, он чувствует, как раскалывается его последнее кольцо. Кёя резко отпрыгивает назад, и в полете замечает следующие за ним капельки крови. Ему требуется время, чтобы понять, что эта кровь — его. Дерьмо. Мужчина начинает чувствовать еле-заметное покалывание в боку. Это пока не боль, организм не подведет его, не даст себе расслабиться до конца боя, но то, что он уже дает знать о ране, намекает на ее серьезность. Из пролома в полу бункера появляется еще один вражеский отряд. Эти люди не похожи на рядовых бойцов Мельфиорре — в подмогу основным силам отправили особый отряд. Отряд Фантом. Даже звучит глупо, всего лишь еще одна порция неудачников. Он сейчас сделает им всем камикорос. Хибари тянется к внутреннему карману пиджака, достать новое кольцо, и только поднеся руку к груди вспоминает, что в кармане пусто. Он только что исчерпал запас прочности последнего кольца, не важно сколько у него еще осталось коробочек, он больше не сможет их открыть. Как он мог забыть о том, что кольца кончились? Неужели этот туман в голове… Стоп. Кёя бросает быстрый взгляд себе под ноги. Под ним растекается по пыльному полу, капает в образовавшейся пролом и падает тяжелыми каплями на рельсы заброшенной станции под ними его кровь. Из провала все еще понимаются члены специального отряда Фантом. Их уродливые двухцветные маски раздражают. Дерьмо. Крови вытекло многовато. Колец не осталось. Плевать, слабые животные, что сбиваются в стаи, не заслуживают ничего, кроме смерти. И долг Главы Дисциплинарного комитета - преподать им этот урок: 

\- Ну же, попытайтесь меня развлечь.

Он сильнее сжимает тонфа, поднимая руки к груди. На них мощное пламя облака, и только он сам может заметить, что оно начало тускнеть. Он уже готов перепрыгнуть разлом, когда неожиданный столп света у него за спиной, заставляет Хибари прищуриться. Он оборачивается молниеносно, пытается разглядеть его источник, но свет слишком сильно режет глаза. До его слуха доносится еле слышный шум, как будто морской прибой бьется в стенах зала. Гул усиливается, становясь невыносимым, а потом он видит, как из потока света на него движется гигантская волна. Она достигает пика прямо над ним и обрушивается у него за спиной, сметая замешкавшихся захватчиков. Хибари бы точно захлебнулся, если бы не умел так хорошо различать иллюзии. Он их просто терпеть не мог. Но больше иллюзий он ненавидел только иллюзионистов.   
Глаза привыкают смотреть сквозь обманную туманную дымку, и теперь он может разглядеть маленькую худую фигурку, отчаянно сжимающую воткнутый в землю демонический трезубец. Хром морщится от боли, но продолжает всеми силами поддерживать иллюзию бурного водяного потока, затягивающего врагов на другом конце зала. Дерьмо. Она еще тут зачем?! Надолго ее сил не хватает. Через пару мгновений девушка оседает на пол и, теряя сознание, падает навзничь. Волна тут же тает, превращаясь в безвредный туман. Кёя мгновенно определяет оставшихся в живых врагов. Многовато мусора пережило атаку Хром. Почти всех рядовых противников она добила, но, похоже, некоторые из особого отряда смогли распознать обман. Хибари кидает взгляд на безвольное тело Хром, видит, как она сжимает в ладони трезубец, и замечает на ее пальце кольцо. Нет никаких сомнений — это кольцо тумана Вонголы. Дерьмо. Ни в коем случае нельзя дать врагу добраться до нее, если кто-то из них сможет воспользоваться кольцом, они наделают так много бесполезного шума. Драка явно может затянутся, а у Хибари другие планы. Времени остается совсем немного. Что и говорить о том, что длительную драку он может просто не осилить. В два точных прыжка он долетает до лежащей на полу девушки, когда чувствует, что враги уже пересекли разлом. Он понимает, что у него остаются мгновения. Когда скользкие от его собственной крови подошвы ботинок разъезжаются, проскальзывая по полу дальше, чем нужно, он падает над бесчувственной Хром, закрывает ее своим телом: он стоит на правом колене, левая нога отставлена в сторону, Кёя нависает над телом помолодевшей на десять лет хранительницы Тумана, опираясь на правую руку над ее плечом. Левая рука согнута в локте, он поднимает ее на уровень глаз и перехватывает тонфа. Его холодный взгляд следит за наступлением, оказавшихся слева, противников. Он думает, хватит ли ему сил отшвырнуть тело Хром подальше от приближающейся линии боя, но неожиданно понимает, что не может подняться. На мгновение воцаряется тишина. Хибари слышит, как капает на одежду лежащей под ним Хром его кровь. Кёя лениво думает, что ситуация в общем-то не из лучших. И тогда она становится совсем невыносимой.   
На его щеку ложится холодная ладонь. Длинные пальцы касаются шеи. Хибари еле-заметно вздрагивает, чувствуя упирающееся в его задницу чужое колено. Давно пора бы привыкнуть. 

\- Ку-фу-фу, не пойми неправильно, Кёя-кун, меня все устраивает, но может продолжим в другой раз?

Рука на его лице становиться жестче, требовательней, заставляя Кёю повернуть голову и опустить взгляд. Насмешливые глаза иллюзиониста, распластавшегося под ним, раздражают. Сейчас, под истекающим кровью Хибари, тот выглядит таким самодовольным, что хочется забить его до смерти. Или нет? Кёя резко сгибает опорную руку, оказываясь прямо над ухом Мукуро, голос мужчины немного хрипит:

\- Когда выберемся отсюда…

Мукуро отлично знает, что сейчас услышит — обещание камикороса или упоминание о том, какой мусор представляет из себя Хранитель Тумана, но слышит то, от чего у него вдруг перехватывает дыхание. 

\- … я затрахаю тебя до смерти.

Кёя почти слышит, как распахиваются глаза Мукуро, самодовольно скалится, медлит, перед тем как отстраниться. До него сквозь густой туман доносятся шаги противников.

\- Оя?

Демон Шести Путей смотрит на него удивленно, хотя уже не так ошарашено, как мгновение назад. Хибари наслаждается этим взглядом, прикрывает глаза и наконец позволяет себе почувствовать боль в разодранном правом боку. Он откидывается на спину, ложиться на холодный пол. Мукуро приподнимается на локтях и смотрит, как Кёя тушит пламя посмертной воли на тонфа. Иллюзионист выразительно зевает и встает, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Последние что видит Хибари перед тем, как позволить себе отключиться, вращение трезубца в умелых руках, и весь тот мусор, что напал на базу, вновь накрывает иллюзорной волной, почти такой же, какую создала до этого Хром, только плотнее, искуснее, и вся она состоит из нежно-розовых лепестков сакуры. 

\- Ублюдок, - улыбается Хибари. 

Кёя просыпается в больничном отсеке. Он не бывал на больничной койке уже очень давно, и сейчас даже собственное тело кажется чужим. Оно будто налито свинцом, управлять таким тяжело, но у него должно хватить сил, чтобы поскорее убраться отсюда. У него еще остались незаконченные дела, а время поджимает. Он открывает глаза. Резкий неоновый свет. Раздражает. Он чувствует опоясывающие тело бинты. Они точно будут сковывать движения, не говоря уже о ране под ними. Раздражает. Мужчина поднимает левую руку пытаясь ощупать пораженный бок и краем глаза замечает движение в углу комнаты. 

\- Ку-фу-фу, кто проснулся?

Вот что раздражает больше всего. 

\- Что ты забыл здесь, животное?

Мужчина смотрит в потолок, пытаясь привыкнуть к слишком яркому свету, но он мог бы поклясться, что поднимающийся из кресла Мукуро сейчас улыбается. Он чувствует на себе настороженный взгляд насмешливых глаз. 

\- Кёя-кун, я пришел, чтобы ты выполнил твое обещание...

\- Угрозу, - перебивает его Хибари. Теперь он сам скалится и слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы бросить на иллюзиониста презрительный взгляд. Тот уже стоит у изголовья больничной кровати, склонившись над ним:

\- А ты прекрасно понял, что я имею ввиду, правда?

На тонких губах играет извечная мерзкая улыбка. Всё, чего хочет Хибари — стереть ее. Он резко вскидывает руку вверх и, больно сгребая в охапку волосы на затылке парня, рывком притягивает того к себе. Его дьявольские горящие глаза совсем близко. Кёя снова видит в них удивление. Какого черта?! Он впивается в приоткрытые губы жестким поцелуем, почти сразу получая ответ. Разрывает он его так же резко. Отпускает загривок парня, отстраняясь, кладет руку тыльной стороной ладони на лоб и прикрывает глаза. Черт возьми. Должно быть он действительно не в себе из-за потери крови, если не заметил очевидного раньше. Он не в силах подавить разочарованный вздох. Голос Хибари хрипит чуть сильнее, чем нужно:

\- Ты из десятилетнего прошлого, не так ли?

Мукуро все еще неподвижно стоит у его кровати. Мужчина слышит, как он нервно сглатывает. Кёя снова улыбается, понимая, что тому нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. Вывести Мукуро из равновесия, пусть это и Мукуро из прошлого, очень приятно. Но тот быстро возвращает себе самообладание. 

\- Так поздно догадался, Кёя-кун. Тебе и правда нехорошо. Но что волнует меня гораздо больше: что это было? Ку-фу-фу-фу, как интригует! Что же между нами случилось за десять лет?

Хибари не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы чувствовать эту ухмылку. Шестнадцатилетнего Мукуро хочется забить до смерти сильнее обычного. Хранитель Облака ощущает, как кровать на уровне его бедра прогибается под тяжестью чужого тела. Не дождавшись реакции, иллюзионист решает продолжить наступление. Хибари чувствует, как тот перекидывает через него ногу, устраиваясь на его коленях. Врезать бы ему сейчас, но Кёя устал. Не за чем распаляться, ведь в этой драке у прошлого Мукуро нет ни шанса. Не почувствовав сопротивления, тот начинает откровенно забываться — Хибари чувствует давление на подушку с обеих сторон от своей головы. Он каждым миллиметром кожи ощущает заинтересованный, изучающий взгляд нависшего над ним парня. Вместо ожидаемого удара, Мукуро чувствует, как на его поясницу опускается тяжелая рука взрослого Хибари, и напрягается всем телом. Тот наслаждается замешательством парня. Мукуро старается оставаться невозмутимым, но получается плохо, его восхищенный подрагивающий голос выдает его:

\- Кёя-кун, неужели мне понадобится десять лет, чтобы затащить тебя в постель?

Хибари, все еще не открывая глаз, чуть-слышно цедит сквозь зубы: 

\- Девять.

\- Чего?

Удивленный вздох Мукуро заставляет Хибари убрать руку от лица, такое зрелище он не может пропустить. Мужчина кидает быстрый взгляд на настенные часы. Жаль, что ему нужно торопиться. Освободившуюся руку он заводит парню за спину и сцепляет пальцы в замок, лишая того возможности вырваться. Он наконец смотрит ему в глаза прямо, остро, хищно. 

\- Девять лет, Мукуро. Я уже год в твоей постели.

Ему хватает всего мгновения увидеть, как глаза парня застилает пелена, улыбка превращается в растерянный животный оскал, а в следующее мгновение раздается взрыв, и всю комнату застилает розовый дым.   
Это приводит парня в замешательство, он бы давно среагировал, но руки на пояснице держат крепко - не пошевелиться. Когда дым рассеивается, Мукуро снова видит под собой Кёю. Тот немного растрепан, сонно хлопает глазами, он как будто...Не может быть. Взгляд Хранителя Тумана мечется по постели, все еще сжимающего его Хибари, и натыкается на красную повязку Дисциплинарного Комитета на рукаве его куртки. Он медленно поднимает распахнутые в ужасе глаза и встречается взглядом с Кёей из десятилетнего прошлого. 

\- Твою ж ма….

**Author's Note:**

> Хибари знает точное время, в которое он поменяется местами с собой из десятилетнего прошлого. По его плану он в этот момент должен находиться на базе Мельфиорре, чтобы сразиться с Генкиши. Не всё всегда идёт по плану.


End file.
